


Drunk Dialed

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a distraction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr tries to act chill, Drunken Confessions, Hamburr, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, implied mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which Burr is trying to concentrate, and Alex is a distraction, once again.Or in which Alex drunk-dials Burr





	

All Aaron Burr wanted was to finish his damn essay and graduate Princeton University with no distractions. Was that too much for the universe to grant?

 

Apparently it was.

 

The universe's distraction came in the form of a wiry young man from the Caribbean.

 

Alexander Hamilton.

 

He could never get a moment's peace with that man. He was relentless, wasted no time in life, had no patience whatsoever.

 

With Hamilton, everything was a debate.

 

Everything depended on something.

 

Everything  was life or death (though the guy _had_ been in a hurricane once, so maybe there was a valid reason for that).

 

Aaron noted with increasing frustration that he had accidentally typed “Hamilton” several times. Frowning,  he punched the backspace key with his index finger.

 

“Hey, Theo?” he called to his roommate, to ask if said roommate had picked up any extra RedBull the other day.

 

No answer.

 

“Theo? Where-”

 

He remembered that his roommate had gone on a date with his girlfriend, Sally Hemmings. Damn it.

 

Aaron  sighed, and stood up, stretching his legs. He started to head for the fridge, when his phone began ringing with a sigh. Not even glancing at the caller ID, he answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir!” Aaron stifled a groan.  Not now.

 

“Hamilton? Why are you calling me?”

 

“I can't find John! And Herc and Laf are making out! Do people really look like that when they kiss?” Hamilton yelled into the phone, over the pulsing bass in the background.

 

“Hamilton, I can't do anything about that. Are you drunk?”

 

“I mighta had a few…” Hamilton slurred.

 

“Honestly, I can't help you with that. And I have an essay to write-”

 

“Aaron,” Hamilton whined. “Please don't hang up on me!”

 

Aaron sighed and eased himself back into his chair.

 

“Why did you call me? Why not Eliza or Angelica?”

 

“‘Cause you're cute and I wanted to talk to someone cute.”

 

_What?_

 

Hamilton must've been really drunk.

 

“...I’m cute?” Aaron echoed.

 

“Yeah, you're all quiet all the time but I know you've got ideas, and I really like your eyes and your smile-” Hamilton was rambling now.

 

“...Thanks, Hamilton.”

 

Hamilton huffed. “I don't like that, though.”

 

“Like what?” Aaron questioned, puzzled.

 

“You call me Hamilton. You never call me by my first name.”

 

_I don't want to get attached, you idiot._

 

“Professor Washington does the same thing,” Aaron said, trying to deflect.

 

“Yeah, but he still calls me Alexander or Alex sometimes,” Hamilton pushed stubbornly.

 

“Well...would you like me to call you Alexander or Alex?”

 

“Yeah! But all the time. Oh hey, I found John! Bye Aaron Burr, sir!”

 

“Goodbye, Alexander.”

 

The phone clicked, letting Aaron know that Hamilton- Alexander had just hung up.

 

Aaron sat back in his chair,  rubbing his eyes.

 

He spent a few more minutes on his essay, but gave up and shut his laptop down, and went to bed.

* * *

 

_The next morning..._

 

“Psst. Burr!”

 

Aaron turned to face a very hungover Alexander.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did I call you last night?”

 

Aaron's mouth went dry. “Ah-no?”

 

“No voicemails?”

 

“No.”

 

Alexander chuckled weakly and sat back, massaging his temples. “Good. I thought I'd done something embarrassing.”

 

“You didn't do anything, Alexander.”

 

Alexander's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

Aaron cracked a smile. “Pay attention to the professor, Alex.”

 

With that he turned around.

 

If he hadn't, he would've seen Alexander staring at him before his face broke out into a giant grin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment, please?


End file.
